


Heart In Paradise

by Sevolsyob



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Child, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Pain, professor hua cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevolsyob/pseuds/Sevolsyob
Summary: Centuries later, when the humans had advanced in technology. They no longer needed the protection of the gods.The old tradition washed away as humans wanted equality and the time of the gods has ended.~我永远不会离开你“I’ll never leave you” Hua Cheng
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Heart In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing friend Beta reader Irene helped me with the tags and title as well! 
> 
> You can find her Instagram link here: [She Kicked My Ass](https://instagram.com/mdzsfeels?igshid=1vm0beoryy9i4)  
> In case you get confused:
> 
> Baba and A-Die means dad/father

* * *

  
Professor Xie started clicking on his controller and the PowerPoint slides started to change. The handsome man looked to be in his early 20s. He wore a slick red suit with glasses.

He was the former Ghost King Hua Cheng, fake name: Xie Cheng.

“Hello Class, Welcome to your first lesson on the history of the creation and extinction of Gods. My name is Xie Cheng, but you may call me professor Xie. We will start on the demise of the gods since it’s the most talked about. Afterwards, we will continue on the creation of gods and work our way back to the end.”

He pressed again to the next slide, “As many of you students already know, the era of gods ended officially 150 years ago when humanity started to progress and advance. Fewer people prayed to gods for protection, wealth, and other such things. With the rise of weapons, people no longer needed to pray to gods for protection. This resulted in shrines and temples getting abandoned over time, as more youths wish to not follow tradition and become more independent.”   
  
He continued, “Most would consider the year 2050 as the year the time of gods ended. Many decades prior, prayers were already going down rapidly as the number of anti-god protests increased. The struggle of power between the mortals and gods deepened. When more and more people found out about some corruption of the heavens. The biggest anti-god protest occurred in 2020 when protesters burnt down over five hundred temples. That left the world with only a few remaining temples. However, those temples slowly closed down afterwards. Like centuries before when the times of monarchs and emperors ended, so did the gods.”  
  
Hua Cheng saw a hand rise, “Student number 888, I saw that you had a question?”

The student answered, “Yes Professor Xie. So the temples at the museums that we see are rebuilt and made to replicate what real temples used to look like. If they pray inside them, do those gods come back to life? Since it’s one of the biggest tourist attractions. There’s many people praying for fun and such.”

“There is no way to know if a god has truly died or not. When a mortal human has ascended to the status of a heavenly official or god. Their followers and prayers become their source of power. If they are forgotten by the common people, they will cease to exist. No human has seen a god and it seems that some fallen gods have openly spoken out in the past that it is a rule made by the heavenly emperor to not show themselves. As mortals, we determined once that God has no more temples or has no more followers that actively pray. We claim they are gone.” Hua Cheng answered. He then paused and added, “No matter how many times you speak to the past, they will not answer.”  
  
The lecture lasted for another 2 hours before it finally ended. Professor Xie’s lectures were always the last ones on most student’s timetables. When class was dismissed, some students talked amongst themselves.  
  
One of the male students whispered to his friend, “Should I do it?”  
  
The girl whispered back, “Do it, this is the perfect moment. Get him while he's hot better before others do.”  
  
The bright young man walked up from his desk and towards the front table. His face seemed rather calm despite what he was feeling inside. His hands shook a bit as he held some of his papers. Hua Cheng sat at the front desk as he watched him walk over.  
  
“Professor Xie” he called out as he stood in front of Hua Cheng.  
  
“Yes?” Hua Cheng answered back.  
  
The student placed his papers in front of him and pointed at the second paragraph. “About this part, I am a bit confused about it,” he asked.  
  
Hua Cheng looked over the handwritten notes and found the handwriting to be very neat. He looked up from his sitting position at his desk.  
  
After skimming it, Hua Cheng asked, “What are you confused about?”  
  
The student pointed at the third sentence, “You mentioned that some sort of famous speaker talked about equality and how mortals didn’t want to view the gods as superior?”

Hua Cheng started to explain to the youth. His explanation was clear, organized and didn’t mention other things that could further confuse the student. “In the year 2001, the owner of the House of Mounds spoke out openly at the annual peace meeting. He declared that his people did not view gods well. He said that gods are not their superior. Why must he bow to them for help? They didn’t need gods to rule over them.”

Hua Cheng further explained more equality issues humans said they had against gods. When the explanation ended, the student didn’t leave. He only stood in place as stiff as a tree during a snowstorm. Hua Cheng only stayed quiet as he handed him his notes back.  
  
The student's voice started to tremble as he spoke, “Professor Xie… May I ask to-”.

The student paused mid-sentence. The intense stare of Hua Cheng looking the student in the eye made him hesitate and stop. Hua Cheng already knew what the student was intending to ask.  
  
Although Professor Xie was sitting, the student felt that he was getting looked down upon. Goosebumps started to spread all over the student’s body. As if he were an elk getting stalked and watched over by a predator lurking in the shadows. There was a moment of silence.  
  
The student finally awkwardly spoke again, “I have no other worries! Haha! Umm… Thank you, Mr. Xie!” The student ran back to his friend. The two students then left the classroom.  
  
Hua Cheng stayed seated for another ten minutes in case other students had questions, before packing up his things and heading home.  
  
His home was a medium-sized mansion with many floors. When Hua Cheng entered, he placed down his work bag on the table side by the entrance. The interior was minimalistic with just what is needed. The walls didn’t have many things hanging on them but a few photographs of Hua Cheng and Xie Lian.  
  
Not many know the mansion he lives in now, was once the Puqi shrine many centuries ago. When Hua Cheng closed the door behind him, he immediately walked up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
On the second floor, Hua Cheng knocked on the door of the fourth room. A young man looking to be in his early 20s opened the door. He smiled and greeted, “Baba, you’re home from work.”  
  
Hua Cheng nodded, “Xie Yong (永), did you pray to your A-die yet already?”  
  
Xie Yong shook his head, “I was about to since I thought you might be late from work again. We ran out of the incense in A-die’s room. So I went to the storeroom to get more.”  
  
“Mn, go set up the table first, I will check on A-die.” Hua Cheng answered.  
  
Xie Yong entered the second room in the hallway, while Hua Cheng entered the room across. The moment he opened the room, he felt a blast of warmth, moist air hit Hua Cheng’s face.  
  
In the small delicate room, the room walls are painted white with nothing hanging on them. A singular window with curtains blocking the view. The table and chair next to the bed on the right side had a ruined straw hat laying on top. There was a canopy bed with silk hanging over the top bed frame. Resting inside was a white-clothed body.  
  
Hua Cheng strode to the bed very quietly and kneeled down. He gently pushed the silk cover away, revealing the sleeping man. Hua Cheng only looked at the man and didn’t touch him in fear of waking him.

He stared for a few minutes before finally saying something. He spoke in the most delicate and gentle voice as he always did with him, “Gege, are you still sleeping?”  
  
Xie Lian wasn’t the heaviest sleeper and his eyes started to flutter open a bit. He moved his head left to see Hua Cheng looking at him. He warmly smiled at him and moved his left arm towards Hua Cheng’s face. The back of his hand grazed Hua Cheng’s cheek and plopped back down.  
  
Xie Lian spoke very quietly, “I’m awake…”. Xie Lian yawned as he tried to fight tiredness. His eyes kept closing for long moments and he forced himself to stay awake.  
  
Hua Cheng held Xie Lian’s left hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world. He rubbed it very softly, “Gege, should get more sleep. I will wake you up again for dinner.”  
  
Xie Lian’s eyes couldn't stay open longer and he closed them. Xie Lian’s mouth barely opened as he mumbled, “Ok, Sorry San Lang…”  
  
Hua Cheng smiled back, even if Xie Lian couldn’t see with his eyes closed.  
  
Hua Cheng left the room and entered the prayer room. The prayer room was the size of a full shrine. It was the most extravagant room in the whole mansion. 

An altar with the most fragrant and exquisite fruits were placed in front of a statue. The 5-metre tall statue of a once-powerful martial god. The statue’s facial features were handsome, elegant, and poised. In one hand held a flower and a sword in the other. The big windows before the statue gave it life as if it was in the heavens itself. It was as if in that one moment, the statue of the god pleasing prince was performing a dance in the night sky. The craftsmanship made it seem that that statue would come to life at any moment.  
  
Hua Cheng walked inside and noticed their son Xie Yong was already done setting up the table and was standing by the side of the room as he was picking up some already burnt out incense into the trash bin.  
  
When Xie Yong noticed Hua Cheng, he took some incense off the altar and handed them to Hua Cheng, “Baba, here's yours.”  
  
Hua Cheng took them and picked up the lighter off the altar. He lit up the incense in his hands. Xie Yong also brought his incense over and Hua Cheng lit them up for him.  
  
“Xiao Yong is still afraid of lighting it himself?” Hua Cheng said.  
  
Xie Yong shook his head, “I can light them! Who do you think lights them when you come home late? I do! It’s just when Baba is home, I rather you light them. I don’t really like how hot it feels with the lighter.”  
  
Hua Cheng chuckled at him.  
  
No matter how old their son is, he was still a baby in their eyes.  
  
The two started to make prayers to the Crown Prince of Xian Le, The Flower Crowned Martial God.  
  
Since Hua Cheng was a ghost, his prayers didn’t contribute to Xie Lian’s powers. However, he still participated in doing so every day. Even if he’s late to get home from work, he made sure to do so every day. He would still burn incense for Xie Lian.  
  
With prayers done, Hua Cheng headed downstairs to make dinner. It’s been centuries with this relationship.  
  


* * *

  
It was just yesterday when Xie Lian first got pregnant. Over 200 years ago, the power of all gods had dwindled more than half.  
  
It was another day of Hua Cheng writing out his calligraphy. It was in the former ghost city that is now dispersed. Paradise Manor, the residence of Hua Cheng’s. One candle lit up the room that night. The night sky outside was particularly dark with clouds blocking most of it.  
  
The room they stayed in was dead quiet with only the sounds of Hua Cheng’s brush moving on the paper to form messy characters. Xie Lian sat next to Hua Cheng as he watched his penmanship.  
  
Xie Lian’s eyes shined brightly with the reflection of the flame against them.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out, Hua Cheng that was focused on his paper looked up.  
  
Hua Cheng called out, “Gege, did you blow out the candle?”  
  
Xie Lian answered, “Mm, I did.”  
  
“Is gege making me try to write without seeing?” Hua Cheng teased.  
  
Xie Lian’s wooden chair made a creaking noise as he got up. Xie Lian walked behind Hua Cheng and embraced his back. Xie Lian’s arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.  
  
Xie Lian rubbed his face on the dark raven smooth hair of Hua Cheng’s. He deeply inhaled the smell as he continued to hold Hua Cheng tighter.  
  
Hua Cheng kept his face forward, “Is this an invitation?”  
  
Xie Lian moved his head closer to Hua Cheng’s ear. Hua Cheng could feel Xie Lian’s warm breath on his ear, “Maybe.”  
  
The sound of the brush getting placed down on the table rang out in the room. Xie Lian loosened his grip on Hua Cheng.  
  
Hua Cheng’s clothing ruffled as he turned around to face Xie Lian. His two arms went around Xie Lian’s thin waist, tugging him closer.  
  
Hua Cheng stood up and picked up Xie Lian. He spun around with Xie Lian in his arms.  
  
Xie Lian smiled and nervously said, “San Lang, not too high.”  
  
Hua Cheng’s head rested on his chest as he listened to the beats. He then gently brought Xie Lian down and kissed his forehead. “If gege says so. Let’s just sleep in bed today. You've been tired lately.”  
  
Hua Cheng bent down and swept Xie Lian off his feet. He carried him to the back room. The sounds of his footsteps were strong and lingered in the quiet room. He placed Xie Lian on the silk thread bed. He rubbed his face with the back of his hand and Xie Lian instinctively closed his eyes and moved closer to the hand.  
  
“San Lang, it’s alright. I’m not tired.” Xie Lian reassured.  
  
As the number of followers and prayers went down, the gods were entering a crisis. Some were completely gone. The fewer followers, the more time the gods slept. They kept sleeping longer and longer. Until they finally entered an eternal sleep.  
  
“Gege, you've been tired lately. It’s best not to exercise too much” Hua Cheng said.  
  
“Mm,” Xie Lian nodded, “I’m not. It’s been a while, San Lang.”  
  
Xie Lian grabbed hold of Hua Cheng’s robes. He tugged on, “Don’t go.”  
  
Hua Cheng bent over and gave his Dianxia a kiss. “I won’t ever.”  
  
Hua Cheng took off his boots and climbed on top of Xie Lian. He started to give him kisses all over his face. Making sure to not miss a single spot.  
  
“San Lang” Xie Lian called out.  
  
“Yes?” Hua Cheng answered back.  
  
“I think having a little one running around would be nice, don’t you think?”  
  
“Whatever my Dianxia wants. I have no complaints.”  
  
Hua Cheng slowly kissed down his neck. The kisses were softer than a feather. It made Xie Lian feel teased and treasured at the same time.  
  
Xie Lian smiled.  
  
That night, they were tightly held in each other’s embrace. Sleeping in each other’s arms afterwards. They made love.  
  
The next month, Xie Lian told Hua Cheng something important. It seemed that night, Xie Lian got some pregnancy pills from Ghost City. He had been feeling nauseous for a few days now.  
  
Hua Cheng was shocked for a moment. He thought that when Xie Lian said those words. It would be a future occurrence and not something so fast.  
  
Hua Cheng quickly picked up Xie Lian and brought him to the red silk bed. “Gege, are you alright?!”  
  
“San Lang, I just feel a bit nauseous these days. That’s all.” Xie Lian smiled. He sat up on the bed. “I’m truly fine. No need to worry.”  
  
Hua Cheng laid Xie Lian underneath the blankets. “Let me go make you some congee, it will help your food go down. okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Xie Lian softly replied.  
  


* * *

**  
****-17 Weeks-**  
  
Hua Cheng rubbed Xie Lian’s belly, “It seems that you got a little bump.”  
  
“Our baby is growing fast,” Xie Lian replied as he touched Hua Cheng’s hand.  
  


* * *

**  
-30 Weeks-**

  
Hua Cheng sat Xie Lian down. Xie Lian watched as Hua Cheng brought over a shallow basin of warm water. He took off Xie Lian’s shoes and dipped his feet in. He massaged and rubbed each foot.  
  
“Your feet have gotten a bit swollen, I’ve gotten this good cream for them.” Hua Cheng said as he continued to get between the toes.  
  
Xie Lian brought his feet back a bit. He felt embarrassed. “I’m fine, San Lang” he responded.  
  
“Let me,” Hua Cheng answered back.  
  
Xie Lian brought his feet back after seeing how determined he was. “Oh… alright.”  
  


* * *

**  
-41 Weeks-**

  
The two sat in bed together. Hua Cheng sat behind Xie Lian.  
  
Xie Lian sat between Hua Cheng’s legs. It was quite a peaceful time for them. Hua Cheng brought out some ointment.  
  
“It’s nighttime again, let me help you rub some on your belly,” Hua Cheng said.  
  
As Xie Lian’s belly became bigger. Hua Cheng made sure to rub his abdomen, making sure the skin doesn’t become dry and get irritated.  
  
“Make sure to warm up your hands first. It was too cold yesterday.” Xie Lian said.  
  
“Alright, Gege.” he answered.  
  


* * *

  
The pregnancy went smoothly until it was time for the birth.  
  
Hua Cheng had been spending an immense amount of time studying birthing methods for men. It seems that the only way is by cutting the lower abdomen. The idea of his Dianxia getting hurt or being in any amount of pain shook his core.  
  
Still, Xie Lian insisted on having the child no matter what. When the time came, Hua Cheng kissed Xie Lian on the lips. He forced most of his spiritual energy into him. He had to do everything he could to numb his pain.  
  
It was over an hour when it finally ended. When the child was born, Xie Lian smiled. His eyes were filled with tears and his sight was blurry. He couldn't see and was in immense pain. Xie Lian’s eyes quickly closed afterwards from the trauma and tiredness.

Hua Cheng had some mixed feelings about the child. Anything that harmed his Xie Lian was hated by him. But their child was a part of him. A big half of Xie Lian’s spiritual energy was transferred into the baby.

Xie Lian slept for a few days until finally waking up later.  
  
“Gege!” Hua Cheng worriedly cried out. Hua Cheng had been sitting by Xie Lian’s bedside for hours every day watching over him.  
  
Xie Lian’s eyes fluttered, “I’m here…”  
  
“Does it hurt anywhere?!”  
  
Xie Lian shook his head slowly, “No, it doesn’t. Where’s our child?”.  
  
Hua Cheng quickly answered, “He’s here, he’s beautiful.”  
  
“He?” Xie Lian said, confused, “So we have a beautiful son?”  
  
“Yes, he looks just like you” Hua Cheng smiled. He got up from kneeling by the bed. He picked up the sleeping baby by the cradle a few metres away from Xie Lian’s bed.  
  
He held the baby and placed him softly on Xie Lian’s chest.  
  
Xie Lian’s eyes looked down and saw a delicate sleeping baby. He smiled, “We should give him a name.”  
  
“Let him take the surname Xie, how about the given name?” Hua Cheng asked.  
  
Xie Lian looked at the baby. He slowly brought his right arm and touched its head. The baby’s eyes opened. Xie Lian was greeted with eyes pure as gold. Looking as calm as the skies.  
  
“How about Yong (永, forever/eternal)?” Xie Lian suggested.  
  
Hua Cheng gently smiled and nodded, “It suits him well.”  
  
Xie Lian lightly chuckled but coughed in pain quickly, “Our little Xie Yong.”  
  


* * *

  
Many centuries ago, a first meeting resulted in many more years filled with love.  
  
As the older people die, their traditions do not always pass to the next generation. The time of the gods, with mortals praying to them is over.  
  
People passed, gods died.  
  
The god pleasing prince replied to the one prayer of his son. Stuck in an eternal loop of slumber, only to be awake with loved ones for a few minutes a day.  
  


* * *

  
The smell of food Hua Cheng made wafted through the house. With dinner almost ready, Xie Yong entered Xie Lian’s room. He kneeled by his bedside.  
  
“A-Die” Xie Yong called out.  
  
Xie Lian slowly opened his eyes and looked over. “Yong-er...is that you?”  
  
“Mm” he nodded, “I got the recorder you asked for yesterday.”  
  
Xie Lian finally sat up and used his hand to support his head. “Yong-er, can you put it on the table for me?”  
  
“Alright,” he replied as he placed it there. “Is there anything else you need, A-Die?”  
  
“No, but Yong-er. Are you happy?” Xie Lian asked. It could be his own guilt in him that made him ask. Without Xie Yong’s prayers and Hua Cheng’s spiritual energy, Xie Lian would have slept and never woken up centuries ago. He made his two loved ones do so much for him.  
  
“I’m fine A-Die.” Xie Yong smiled back.  
  
Seeing his smile after a long while, Xie Lian was stuck with a very old memory of his. His kind mother, the empress of Xian Le.  
  
Xie Lian smiled back, “That’s good, tell Baba that I will come down for dinner in 15 minutes.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll go and tell him now,” Xie Yong said as he exited and closed the door.  
  
When Xie Lian saw him leave. He rubbed his head for a moment.  
  


* * *

  
After a nice dinner, Hua Cheng picked Xie Lian up off his seat in the dining room.  
  
Hua Cheng looked turned his neck over, “A-Yong, when you’re done, just leave the dishes in the sink. I’ll clean up today.”  
  
“Okay Baba,” Xie Yong said as he still ate more. He was used to seeing his two dads act so lovey-dovey with each other. He’s grown used to it.  
  
Hua Cheng helped Xie Lian wash up and brought him back to bed.  
  
When he set him down. Hua Cheng tucked him in warmly.  
  
Hua Cheng asked, “Is it warm enough?”  
  
“It’s good, San Lang.”  
  
“Are you feeling sleepy now?”  
  
“Yes…” he paused, “I want to rest...”  
  
“Hmmm… this year you have been awake only 10 minutes average each day.”  
  
“San Lang, I’m fine…” Xie Lian answered, “I just want to sleep… that’s all.”  
  
“Gege should get his rest well,” Hua Cheng answered. He bent over and gave him a long kiss. The kiss was filled with spiritual energy. It leaked out of his body and entered Xie Lian’s.

When their lips separated, Xie Lian’s eyes couldn’t fight the tiredness and didn’t reopen.  
  
Xie Lian mumbled with his mouth almost shut, “Go… night… Sa- Lang.”  
  
“Goodnight” Hua Cheng answered back.  
  


* * *

  
**-The Next Day-**  
  
Another day after his lessons, Hua Cheng came home once again. This time, he wasn’t late and on time.  
  
When Hua Cheng walked downstairs towards the kitchen, he looked up to the second floor. “A-Yong, did A-Die call you for anything today yet?” He asked.  
  
Xie Yong came out of his room and from the second floor softly yelled back down. “No, not today Baba. Do you want me to start the altar again?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll go check on A-Die first” Hua Cheng loudly replied.  
  
Hua Cheng walked to the second floor as usual and entered Xie Lian’s room. He always checked in on him before leaving work. He crept open the door and peeked inside. He was sleeping peacefully in the morning.  
  
When Hua Cheng entered, he closed the door behind him and walked towards his bed as usual. He spoke with his gentle tone as he always did to him, “Gege, are you awake?”  
  
However, this time. Xie Lian didn’t answer.  
  
He didn’t open his eyes either. Hua Cheng then brought his hand over and lightly shook his shoulders.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Hua Cheng’s heart would have been racing if his heart was still beating. He felt a sea of anxiety and fear consume him. “Gege?!”  
  
Hua Cheng ripped off the blanket over Xie Lian and held his hands. No pulse and his hands were cold.  
  
Hua Cheng stood up and his face was filled with horror.  
  
“Dianxia!? Gege!!” He called out.  
  
Even with the clear signs of Xie Lian not waking. Hua Cheng couldn’t accept it.  
  
Hua Cheng immediately covered Xie Lian’s lips with his own. His once warm lips were frozen cold. Hua Cheng forced all the spiritual energy he had into him. The more he poured, the San Lang skin he had started to turn. He went back into his original form.  
  
When he finally parted lips, he looked at Xie Lian’s blank face.  
  
Hua Cheng felt his heart sink.  
  
_What is he supposed to do?!_ _  
_ _  
_ _What has happened?!_ _  
_  
His thoughts ran crazy.  
  
He was so overwhelmed with emotions.  
  
Anger, sadness, anxiety, nervousness…  
  
The...  
  
The God Pleasing Crown Prince of Xian Le has passed into eternal sleep.  
  
Tears flowed out Hua Cheng’s remaining left eye, then it started to cry. He closed his eye and the tears trickled down like a river.  
  
His throat constricted as he tried to swallow his saliva. He felt a lump in his throat that couldn’t leave.  
  
His one reason to live is gone.  
  
Hua Cheng remembered an early memory, centuries ago. A young bandaged boy looking upon a statue of the Crown Prince Who Pleased the Gods.  
  
**“** **_If you don’t know the meaning of your life, then make me that meaning, use me as you reason to live.”_ ** **_  
_ **  
Hua Cheng reached into Xie Lian’s white robes and took off the ring on the metal chain. He was about to crush it to pieces before he realized he couldn’t simply leave Xie Lian’s body.  
  
He put the ring into his left pocket and bent over to pick up Xie Lian. When he faced the door, he saw a piece of paper with characters stuck to it.  
  
The paper read, “There is something for you underneath the straw hat.”  
  
Hua Cheng put Xie Lian back down onto the bed. He walked over to his table. What he found underneath was a video recorder. It was an invention of the mortals to record audio or videos, and project it in 3D.  
  
Hua Cheng took a seat and opened the recording.  
  
“Hello… hello,” the recording said. Xie Lian appeared confused a bit about how it worked.  
  
Hua Cheng just watched in silence.  
  
“Oh, it’s working now. Umm San Lang… Hua Cheng. I’m sorry.” The recorder showed Xie Lian nervously scratching his face. “I… really am. We both lived for over 800 years. We spent so many centuries together. I enjoyed every moment I had with you. Even when our Xiao Yong came into our life. Raising him together made me feel the happiest I could be. Please tell him that I love him so much… and that I’m sorry. Over 200 years ago when the gods started to die, I knew it would happen to me next. I felt that… you would follow me if I did. I wanted Xiao Yong to keep you in this world. I don’t want you to follow me to death.”  
  
The recorder Xie Lian paused for a moment. “San Lang… I’m tired. My parents have gone, our friends have passed. My time is supposed to come too.”  
  
The Xie Lian in the recording’s eyes started to turn red as tears started to flow down his cheeks. “I…my body can’t take it anymore” his voice cracked and broke.  
  
“San Lang… My body has been weakening so much over time. I can’t stay any longer, relying on one believer”. Xie Lian’s body couldn’t absorb Hua Cheng’s spiritual energy for a few weeks already. Still, he didn’t have the heart to tell him.  
  
The recording showed Xie Lian sniffling his nose as his hands covered his face. “I’m not afraid of death, I've been through so much pain already... I’m just afraid of losing these memories of you. We have been together for so long...”

Recording Xie Lian wiped his eyes with his white robes. He coughed and cleared his throat and spoke more clearly, “I, your highness the crown prince wants you to keep living. If you take me as your meaning… then I say that your life’s meaning is to keep living. Live on for me. Xiao Yong needs you, I need you…”  
  
The Xie Lian recording forced a smile, “I don’t know what happens after death for me but I know I will see you again eventually.”  
  
Hua Cheng’s tears continued to pour out silently as he continued to watch.  
  
“Hua Cheng, Hong-er, San Lang… I love you…. miss you… and always will want you.” the recording ended.  
  
Hua Cheng just sat in silence looking at the table.  
  
A while passed before Xie Yong opened the door. “Baba, is A-Die still sleeping?”  
  
Hua Cheng’s left eye ran out of tears and couldn’t cry anymore. His face was still a bit wet as the tears dried up. “Yes A-Yong, A-Die is sleeping right now.”  
  
Hua Cheng sat up from the table. “A-Yong, I have something to tell you.”  
  


* * *

  
**-500 years later-**  
  
Hua Cheng stood outside smoking on the rooftop. He stood at the top of a 5 story high building. It was break time for his unit. He looked down at the parade celebrating the arrival of a new century. Some cultivators were performing. One danced with a sword in hand while wearing a mask.  
  
Hua Cheng walked intently until he felt someone push him. He was so focused looking down that he didn’t even hear anyone walk up to him. He looked back to see a woman dressed in black.  
  
The same woman he rejected over 10 times and had stalked him for over 5 years.

The woman screamed, “IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU! NO ONE CAN!”  
  
As Hua Cheng fell, he could save himself but…  
  
He just let himself fall. He closed his eyes.  
  
Hua Cheng felt someone’s arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a man with a mask. The mask slid off, revealing an old memory.  
  
Hua Cheng looked up as the man caught him. When the man finally landed with him in his arms. A group of other cultivators came over.  
  
The man that held Hua Cheng placed him down. He looked young and smiled. “Sir, what’s your name?”  
  
Hua Cheng smiled with love again, the same smile he hasn't shown in a long time.  
  
“Hua Cheng but I would like it if you called me San Lang.” He answered.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this~
> 
> This one shot started from one basic plot I wanted to make until it exploded to this mess. 
> 
> Please comment down if I made any mistake or anything!


End file.
